


Strength and Fear

by abdicatedempress



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro is scared of the thunderstorm. Mondo protects her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot to get myself into writing DR

It was storming. The wind howled against the blocked windows and thunder cracked in the sky. The soundproof rooms could only keep out so much. In one of these rooms, in the bed, tucked under the covers in the shape of a little ball, was a little computer hacker, shaking with moisture in the corner of her eyes. She whimpered with each bang of thunder, pillow forced tightly around her head to try to block out the sounds that pried to get into her ears.

Crrrack!! A particularly loud clap from the sky caused Chihiro to jump out of her bed and spring to her bedroom door, nightgown swishing at her knees. She left the room, barely having time to shut the door, and raced down the hall. She stopped at the door, the door of the person she knew would help her. She banged her little fist on the wooden door, sobbing in fear now. Moments later, it opened to reveal the large figure of Mondo. He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Whaissit?" he muttered softly, yawning. She flung her arms around the male and he smiled a bit, leading her into his room and closing the door. “There there kid.. It’s just a storm.." He rubbed small circles on her back.

"I-I know but.. It’s really scary.. It’s the perfect setting for a horror movie and.."

"Shh shh. C’mon, let’s go to bed." He lifted the small girl into his bed and climbed in beside her, tucking her into his side.  
"M’sorry I’m so weak.." she murmured against him. He let out a soft snort.

"Don’t worry, kid. Everyone gets scared sometimes. Just go to bed, kay?"


End file.
